The Mystery of the Baltimore North Explosion
Plot from the Baltimore News This story becomes a mystery story after a massive explosion that created a sink which swallowed most of the North campus. Scavenger said they could shut down the place but the Bubble Guppies are gonna find out who is responsible for this mess to save Baltimore North. Story One day in Baltimore North, the Bubble Guppies were preparing a celebration for their ne mascot, Cyclone Man. Molly: Here are the streamers, Gil. Gil: Thanks, Molly. Gil hangs up the streamers. Oona: I have the sign hang up. It says, "Congratulations, North!" Goby: Cool. That will create an up feeling. Deema: 13 years and now North has a new mascot. Goby: Where's Scavenger anyway? He said he would bring back balloons shaped like letters spelling "North High 2018" Molly: Uh, the last four balloons are digits rather than letters. He's probably floating away with those balloons. Nonny: That couldn't happen. He a raven. He fly back down with the balloons. Molly: What's that sound? Goby: It sounds like cracking. Oona: It's probably this building. It's probably getting old. Gil: Don't be silly. It got renovated. It can't be getting old. And it's like 18 years old. Someone knocks on the door and then it falls unveiling Scavenger. All guppies: Woah! Scavenger: That's unusual. Hi, guys. I brought some balloons. Gil: Perfect, and for the place, imperfect. Molly: Gil's right. It keeps falling apart. Scavenger: Don't worry, kids. We'll get this place fixed. Rocks falling from the ceiling. Scavenger: We'll take care that. Every school has a janitor so I'll call him. (Power goes out) Goodness me. Molly: How will we have a party with no power. Scavenger: Must be a faulty wire. I have a lot to call I'm afraid. Goby: Scavenger, I think this place is about to implode. Scavenger: Implode? Oona: What are we going to do? Scavenger lights up his gem. Scavenger: Settle down, kids. I think it's best if we got out before it falls. Gil: What about the party? Scavenger: I don't know if we are going to have a party today. All guppies: No party?! Scavenger: Shh! No screaming. All that noise will cause this fall to fall faster. Let's go, quietly. The guppies and Scavenger leave the building quietly and quickly. And building starts to fall quickly as they reaching exit. Oona: Look. Cracks. Scavenger: They're bigger. I have a feeling they could lead to something bad. The ground starts to explode. Scavenger: Hop on! The Guppies climb onto Scavenger's back and fly into the air and away from the chaos then the ground flies into the air and head towards Scavenger. All Guppies: AAAH! Scavenger: Hang on, guys! Scavenger blocks out the rocks as they come by. There were no more rocks. All clear. Oona: Woah. You are strong. Gil: (gasp) What is the thing? Scavenger: A sinkhole. Already? Scavenger lands on the ground. The Guppies get off of him. Gil: What's a sinkhole? Scavenger: A very deep hole. And it's very dangerous. Molly: Where's the school? Scavenger: Most of the school ground has disappeared. Goby: Even the building? Gil: Most of it is. Molly: I wonder what could make the whole place sink. The ground crumbles. Scavenger: Let's get out of here. Oona: How are we going to have a party now? Scavenger: Oona, it's way too dangerous to have a party. Look at this. The place it's a wreck. I'm afraid there is no way we'll have a party. I'm gonna contact Mrs. Moore. Gil: Who could've done this? Stopping You'll have to find out in the next part of the series.